


When I Get Home//Wait

by LokianaWinchester



Series: Jesus Christ Superstar [9]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Cabin Pressure - Freeform, Fluff, Flying, Gertrude and Paula are too, Jesus is there for him, Judas is so done with everything, M/M, Modern AU, but what the heck, can be read for any version where both of them have long hair if you're being thorough, i mean they live in sweden, reference to - Freeform, they're great, this is a feel good fic, well it's a bit angsty because that's just how i roll, written for Swedish JCS but can be just as well read for 2012 Arena tour JCS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Judas is flying home from a very exhausting work trip, makes friends on the way and is finally reunited with Jesus.





	When I Get Home//Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clamour_for_Glamour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamour_for_Glamour/gifts).



> The title is two Beatles songs (because I love the Beatles as you might know) that between them, describe pretty well what's happening in this fic. Judas is going home. I thought about adding "Flying" to the mix, but that would have been a bit useless, I think. Enough rambling. Have fun!

It had been a difficult two weeks. Judas was exhausted, tired and overworked. Weren’t work trips supposed to be fun? Apparently not, because even though it had been productive, Judas had had to work for that productivity and the success they could now celebrate. As he got onto the plane, he tried not to bump into anything as he texted Jesus to let him know he was ok and the flight would most likely arrive on time.

When he slumped into his seat, he closed his eyes for a second, wishing he was already back, preferably in bed and had two days off to continuously sleep, because that was how much sleep he was actually missing. Just when the announcement came to please put all devices into flight mode, Judas’ phone vibrated with a text from Jesus saying he probably wouldn’t be able to make it on time, because since he was the boss in the small start-up business he was running, he was responsible for everything himself and when the only two employees called in sick, he needed to take shifts himself. Rationally, Judas knew that nothing could be done and he supported Jesus fully; he did not want him to close up early just because of him.

But on the other hand, this had been the longest they had been separated since they got together and even though they were not all that codependent on each other, Judas missed Jesus. Of course they texted and Judas had even found the time for a phone call every few days but it just could not compete with having Jesus at his side, waking up next to him, taking him on dates, spoiling him, holding him close.

Resigned, Judas leaned back in his seat and texted a short message of acknowledgement to Jesus, before activating flight mode and letting a miserable expression settle on his face as he put his phone in his pocket. The elderly woman next to him looked at him, but he could not care less about her.

He suffered through takeoff with his knuckles white, as he gripped the armrests.

About half an hour later, he started to relax. It did not do him any good to be cramped and on edge all the time. The woman next to him was chattering with her friend on her other side, so Judas took to looking out of the window. As much as he was stressed by and even afraid of flying, he had to admit that it was beautiful up here. He watched the clouds go by far beneath the plane, towering up in a beautiful carpet of white, grey, blue, pink, when the light was falling just right. The sun was shining in Judas’ lap. It was early afternoon, the sun southwest and as they flew east, Judas’ thighs were nice and warm. It was comforting in a way, having the sun here when underneath them there were only clouds and then the ocean; luckily London – Stockholm was not that far a flight, so at least Judas’ suffering was limited in time. He let out a sigh.

The elderly lady next to him looked over and Judas half expected her to be annoyed and ask him to be quiet.

“Are you alright there, sweetie?”

Judas was surprised. He had definitely not expected that. He had not been called sweetie in years, not by a woman and not in the careful and soft voice she used. It made him tear up. That was one thing he hated about himself; he was about immune to nasty comments and angry tirades, but nice remarks made him unbelievably emotional. He tried to blink away the tears and opened his mouth to respond, but the lady interrupted him.

“Oh no, I’m sorry, don’t answer that you’re obviously not alright. Here,” she pulled a packet of tissues from her bag. “Do you want to talk about it, or do you want us to leave you in peace?” Judas looked over at her and saw both her and her friend looking at him expectantly, worry in their eyes.

“Thank you. I – I’m not usually this…” he could not think of a way to describe himself. Childish? Lovesick? Tired? “Not usually like this.”

A smile spread on the face of the woman next to him.

“Ah, I believe you. But we all have difficult days, don’t we? I’m Gertrudeand this here is my wife Paula.”

“Judas” Judas said quietly. “Thanks.” He repeated.

Gertrude patted his arm gently.

“No worries, darling. I’ve had my fair share of miserable flights. Once, I was on a plane, just after takeoff they had a bird strike. Emergency landing on one engine.” She leaned over to Judas. “I peed myself a little on that day.”

Judas grinned, tears still in his eyes, but somebody cared for him, a complete stranger and he was beyond thankful.

“It’s actually nothing,” he said hesitantly. Compared to a bird strike at takeoff, missing Jesus was preferable by a lot.

“Ah, sweetie. Don’t say that. You don’t have to say anything, but don’t play it down. You’re allowed to feel bad.” Paula spoke up as well. The kindness in her voice sent new tears into Judas’ eyes. He wiped them away with a tissue, before they could roll down his cheeks and cleared his throat.

“Yeah, I know. I know, it’s just childish.”

“I don’t believe that.” Gertrude’s hand was a soft and reassuring pressure on his arm.

“I just – I had a really stressful week.” He hesitated before quietly adding, “And I miss him. So much.”

This time he could not stop the tears escaping his eyes.

“Did you break up?” Paula asked softly.

Judas felt stupid. He could have it so much worse; he was actually going to see Jesus again in a few hours and here he was crying as if Jesus had left him.

“No, no, I’ll see him in a bit.”

An “Ohh” of understanding came from both women.

“I told you it was childish” Judas said and looked the other way, out of the window where the clouds had parted and he could see the sea underneath. They sat in silence for a moment, before Gertrude spoke up softly.

“Judas, I don’t know anything about you, but I have a feeling that you are a very compassionate and deeply caring man. I know, being away from your loved ones is taxing and you said you had a rough week, so I can only imagine what you’re going through.” She paused, as if unsure how to continue. “And also – nothing about love is ever childish. Don’t think that. It’s ok to feel bad even if you don’t have the worst fate in the world.” She gave his arm a careful squeeze and then moved and gave Judas some space. He sniffled into his tissue before turning back towards Gertrude and Paula.

“Thank you,” he uttered weakly for what seemed like the fiftieth time in a row.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. Do you wanna hear a story of how bad I felt, when Paula visited her parents shortly after we got together, and I was not with her for five days?”

Judas smiled and nodded in confirmation.

The rest of the flight passed more quickly and by the time they had landed, he had two new friends who told him to contact them on facebook as soon as possible. Judas was ready to go home, wait up for Jesus and have an intense cuddling session, so after he waited for his luggage, which, luckily still was complete, he made his way to the exit, barely looking up from his phone, checking what he had missed while his internet had been off. If he had not listened to his music with only one earbud in, he would have missed the warning shout, before something collided with him and sent him stumbling backwards, losing hold of his suitcase. Jesus!

His boyfriend was clinging to him, arms wrapped around his neck, legs around his waist and after realizing, who exactly was holding onto him like this, Judas’ arms came up to stabilize Jesus, burying his face in Jesus’ neck. He started crying immediately. He had missed Jesus so much. When he felt Judas shaking, Jesus pulled back, from the tight embrace to look at him and wiggled around on Judas’ arms who let him back down.

“Welcome back, baby” Jesus said softly and Judas started shaking harder with suppressed sobs.

“Hey.” Tears were being wiped from Judas’ face, his hair tucked behind his ears. “Is everything ok?” Jesus started to look genuinely concerned.

Judas took a few moments before he trusted his voice.

“I missed you. I missed you so – so much.”

Jesus’ expression shifted into one of utter adoration. “As did I. Let’s go home and go to bed, you seem like you need sleep more than anything.”

Judas nodded and went to pick up his suitcase again, but Jesus was faster, and with the suitcase in one hand and Judas’ hand in his other they made their way to the parking lot. Judas asked to help with the suitcase, asked if he should drive, but Jesus insisted on doing so himself, taking as much weight off Judas’ shoulders as possible.

When they were only minutes from home, Judas spoke up. Their silence had been comfortable, almost comforting , but he needed to ask Jesus one thing.

“Did you close up early because of me?”

Jesus kept his eyes on the road, but Judas could see a smile spreading on his lips.

“I might have told Peter that he is out of sick days, so he would come in even though he has a bit of a cold and take the last shift. But I had a feeling that you needed me to be there.” He paused, changing lanes, then looking at Judas for a moment.

“I love you. I missed you too, you know. I could only fall asleep without trouble two days ago and that was only because I was so exhausted from barely sleeping at all. I missed your voice, Judas. I missed touching you, or simply feeling you near me, hearing you around our flat. I missed you so much but you’re doing so well and I’m incredibly proud of everything you do.”

Judas leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Jesus’ cheek, one hand lingering on his shoulder.

“I love you too.”

As soon as they got home, Judas took a shower while Jesus made them some dinner, they ate something, before going to the bathroom to finish their nightly routine. Judas nearly fell asleep while blow-drying his hair, so Jesus took over and if Judas could live in one moment, he might just choose this one; close to Jesus, sleepy to the point where he just needed to lie down and he would instantly be unconscious, he was fed and wrapped in a soft bath robe. Jesus was taking care of him and that was all Judas needed.

When they finally made it into bed, Judas rested his head on Jesus’ chest. He closed his eyes, listening to the steady heartbeat, feeling Jesus’ fingers combing through his warm hair. He was not sure if his words were intelligible, but he was already falling asleep.

“Goodnight, I love you.”

Jesus’ chest moved beneath him slightly, Jesus’ arms tightening around him and the last thing Judas registered, before he fell asleep was a soft kiss on the top of his head.

_And I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hang out with me on [tumblr](https://lokianawinchester.tumblr.com/) or look at my Jesus Christ Superstar posts on [my JCS side blog](https://this-broken-man.tumblr.com/). Feel free to send me prompts!!


End file.
